


Fated Encounters

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood friends reuntie, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Seventh Heaven is a bar/club, fated encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Zack convinces his best friend, Cloud, to join him at the Seventh Heaven's club. Little did he know that he'd run into an angel and reunite his friend with his childhood crush. Paths are crossed and the ball is rolling which can't be stopped!
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. Seventh Heaven's Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy series including FFVII.
> 
> AN: *cough cough* I know this isn’t a korrasami fanfic but if you couldn’t guess, I just finished the Final Fantasy VII Remake recently and my heart has been blessed!! Cloud and Tifa are my otp for this game so I am dying!!
> 
> Zack x Aerith too ;m;

“Come on man! Let’s go to Seventh Heaven’s together Cloud, you really gotta lighten up man!” His friend excitedly says before slapping his back, “I betcha there’s a ton of hot babes at the club.”

Cloud jolted from the impact before sighing as he continued sharpening his chef’s knife, “I’ve told you before Zack, bars and clubs aren't my thing.”

Zack ignores that he practically almost made Cloud cut himself. “Don't be such a downer man, come on! At least keep me company! Exams are right around the corner so now’s the time to party!”

“Ugh…” his best friend has been pushing his buttons for the last hour or two and Cloud has finally had enough. He just wanted to sharpen all his knives in peace but that’s obviously not happening so he regretfully says, “Fine.”

With a victorious grin Zack practically exclaims, “Yes atta boy! Now come on, let’s get you changed so we can go now!”

Cloud deadpanned, “Say what.”

“Yup, you heard right! We're going tonight! I got a good feeling that we're gonna score big time.”

“...”

Grumbling, Cloud immediately regretted his choice.  _ Especially _ more so when he took a step into Seventh Heaven. Seventh Heaven was one of the most popular bars out there that turned into a club on the weekends.  _ All _ the college students knew about it.  _ It _ was the go to hang out spot where everyone hooked up and this was apparently where Cloud was going to be spending his Saturday night at. Sighing yet again, he rubbed his temples before being dragged over to the bar.

“Come on, you need a drink asap Cloud. You gotta loosen up and lose the frown! Chicks aren’t going to come up to us if you’re all brutey all the time.”

A brow twitched. “I'm always like this.”

“Not tonight you aren’t. You’re gonna be my right hand man cause together, we're the best babe magnets you can find on the block!”

Cloud groans to himself before getting a drink shoved into his hand.

“Bottoms up my friend!” 

Zack drank the shot like a champion and quickly ordered another while Cloud regretted everything. He stared at the bronze liquid before taking the shot. Slamming down the shot glass a little harder than necessary, he sighs yet again but this time from the loud booming music that was practically shaking his brains. They ended up chatting some more before they were a few shots in when Zack leaned cooly against the counter.

“Alright step one, drinks. Check. Step two, recon.”

Cloud raised a brow. “Recon?”

“Reconnaissance for babes obviously duh, now...” he wrapped his arm around Cloud’s neck, “let me know when you see someone your type okay? I'm not the only one who could use a lady friend.”

“...”

As Zack scanned the club, he blinked. “Wait who's your type again? I know you told me before but it's been a while so give me a quick rundown.”

“... I'm not telling you.”

“What why? Don’t be like that!”

“No. Who knows what you'd do. Besides, I’m not interested.”

“Seriously? Don’t tell me you're still in love with that childhood friend of yours? I'm pretty sure you said that you haven't seen her in like what? Five years. You said it yourself, who knows if she even remembers you now.”

“...”

Cloud pushed away from the counter.

“Wha- wait where are you going?! Don't leave me alone! Cloud? Cloud. Cloud!” Zack rubs the back of his head as he watches his friend walk away far into the crowd. “What a shame, here I thought we could double team or something.” Taking a breather with an optimist smile, Zack cracked his hands before looking into the crowd. “Now let's see…”

… 

“Tifa… earth to Tifa! Are you listening to me?” Her friend practically shouts into her ear while waving a hand in front of her face.

“Huh? Sorry what did you say Aerith?”

She rests both her hands on her hips before giving Tifa a look, “I saidddd, are you even trying to look for any guys? I know you still have that crush on that childhood friend of yours but you said it's been five years since you've seen him! You gotta move on!”

Tifa sighs as she swirls the drink in her glass, “Aerith… I said I'd keep you company so you won't get kidnapped or anything but I never said anything about hooking up with someone.”

Aerith pouted, “Then don't be such a downer girl, at least try to loosen up. Exams are right around the corner and you won't have fun any time soon.”

Sighing to herself, Tifa shifted in her place. “Yeah, I guess. You’re right. Guess we should have some fun one last time before the dark times start.”

“There we go!” She slapped Tifa’s ass making her friend immediately snap her eyes open out of shock.

“Hey what was that for?”

She quickly grabbed Tifa's arm in a clingy manner, “Oh come on! You know the drill,” she wiggles her eyebrows “we've been dating for three years now and today is our girls day out.” With that she gave Tifa a wink before teasingly saying, “Right honey?”

Tifa smiles as she rolls her eyes, “Right the sos call.”

Aerith gasps dramatically, “Whatever are you saying my love?” She batted her eyes at Tifa.

“Okay okay, I get it! Come on let's go already.”

Giggling, Aerith led them over to the dance floor. However, she immediately noticed Tifa wasn’t into it the moment she tried tugging her arm away. “Aww come on let’s dance!”

“Aerith you know I don’t like dancing!”

“I know I know but come on, I got a good feeling tonight! At least humor me?” She gave her best friend the biggest puppy eyes she could make.

Tifa flinched. 

Aerith’s eyes were her weakness and were a very effective way of getting what she wanted. Those eyes are also the reason why she has had to run from the Midgar policemen once upon a time or two. Otherwise, she’d be in another pinch that required running away or chasing after someone. Yay fun times right?

“...” Tifa’s lips thinned out as she tried staying strong.

At that, Aerith finished her off by clasping her hands together and puckered her lips. Tifa was always a sucker for those. It didn’t help that she was also wearing a white dress that made her look like her cat. A few seconds pass before she lets out a breath of defeat. 

“Fine.  _ But _ , we're staying off to the side. I don’t want us getting cornered by horrendous guys left and right.”

“Yes!” In victory, she continued dragging her friend onto the dance floor, “With you at my arm, we're the hottest pair around!”

Tifa rolls her eyes before they settle off to the side. “Just try to keep your boobs in your dress. I know how you love your crazy moves.”

“Oookay dear!” Aerith shouted teasingly, “Come on! Follow my lead!” She starts swaying her hips to the beat of the music. “It's time to partayyy!”

Smiling at her friend’s energy, Tifa began to randomly dance alongside her best friend. All jokes aside, she was honestly having fun. It’s been awhile since they’ve both had time to unwind and relax. When they were back at their dorm, ironically enough neither of them could feel at home. They’d always somehow get dragged along by another classmate for whatever reason or the usual bombardment of homework. Sadly, their dorm room was never quiet enough for either of their likings so why not just do the opposite and go all out at a club right? At least, that’s what Tifa convinced herself but mostly had the alcohol she drank to thank for that.

… 

Bobbing his head to the beat of the music, Zack had a confident grin as he walked down the dance floor. He was checking out his competition and any suitable babes. Whistling to himself, he eventually whispers:

“Looks like the competition ain’t much…” he looks left then right, “as for the ladies…” his grin only widened.

Dancing to the beat, he made his way through the crowd looking for any two candidates he could possibly hook up with alongside Cloud. Despite being all gung ho about looking for some ladies, he was actually quite a simple man. Tonight, his goal was a pair of two who were chill to talk to and if they looked hot, then that was just a bonus. He doesn’t actually expect to find “girlfriend” material here. Clubs obviously weren't the place for that.

“Hey hot stuff? You alone tonight?”

Zack perked up before turning to see an attractive woman strut her stuff in front of him.

“...”

She was obviously trying to get laid judging from her manners as she leaned forward, pushing up her chest with her arms.

But being the friendly guy he was, Zack smiled warmly. ”Hey back, I’m with a friend tonight.”

“Ooh,” she ran her finger down his arm, “why don’t we all split and have some fun together.” She quickly got  _ real  _ up close and personal with him. “If you know what I mean cutie.”

A brow twitched, sure he was looking for a hookup but not exactly that way. He had more class than that, “I appreciate the offer but I think we’re good miss.”

“Oh don’t be like that! I don’t bite,” she ran her finger along Zack’s chest, “I’m sure we can all have a good time together.”

_ Oh geez. I guess I’ll resort to  _ **_that_ ** _. _ Making a charming smile, Zack took a step back. “Sorry if it looks like I’m not being clear enough. I think me and my  _ boyfriend  _ are good tonight. We can have a good time ourselves.”

She deadpanned with a shocked face. “Oh… you swing  _ that  _ way. What a shame, you’re such a cutie too.” With that, she strutted back into the crowd while swaying her hips.

Once she was out of sight, Zack let out a sigh. “Thank god she wasn’t that persistent, god Cloud will kill me if he knew. He hates when I pull that card so let’s hope he never finds out…”

He scanned the crowd again, “Now, where was I… hmm, looks like everyone’s already hooked or alone. I just need a pair of two…” his eyes made it over to the end of the crowd, “oh?”

He spotted a pair of two beautiful women who looked around his age. Then both had long hair but of them was a brunette while the other had a nice sheen of black hair. The brunette seemed to be on the beautiful side of the spectrum, angelic even, while the black haired gal looked pretty hot yet kinda cute. But, judging from the way they were dancing, they seemed pretty close. For a split second, the thought of them being a couple crossed Zack’s mind but he ignored it and went with his gut feeling.

Making his way over, Zack walked up to them and made eye contact with the brunette. “Heya, the name’s Zack and I think I gotta give god a call.”

The brunette gave him a quizzical face as the black haired woman gave him a cautious glare.

Zack made a phone with his hand and brought it to his face. “Hello? Dear sir god, I think you're missing some of your angels, I found two of them.” He made a handsome grin and gave them a wink.

The brunette immediately started giggling while the black haired woman rolled her eyes. The brunette nugged her friend’s arm and practically wiped a tear from her eye before saying:

“That was corny,” she gave him an eye to toe scan, “Zack.”

Smiling, he bowed slightly. “Only my finest for you, miss…?”

The brunette smiled back, “Aerith. My name’s Aerith.”

“Aerith…” his eyes narrowed in amazement, “a name fit for an angel.”

Aerith giggles again with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Zack found himself smiling again for some reason. Something about Aerith’s smile seemed contagious and that made his heart beat quicker and he was happy to be alive. But, quickly regaining his composure he remembered her friend and looked to Aerith’s left. 

“And your friend is…?”

She happily chimed in, “My one and only best friend, Tifa.”

Giving them both a nod, “Pleasure to make your acquaintances. How about it, you two up for a drink? First ones on me.”

Aerith looked over at Tifa and gave her a look. A few seconds pass as if they were having a silent conversation but, thankfully for Zack, it didn't take too long for a response.

“Sure! Second round will be on me!”

“Cool,” Zack gave Aerith a happy grin, “Oh, by the way do you mind if I bring a friend over? He's just brutting alone somewhere.”

Aerith smiled thinking that was deja vu before giving Tifa a look. Tifa looked at her before looking over at Zack and then back at her. She shrugs, showing a passive opinion of approval.

“Alright then that settles it! Sure, we don’t mind.”

“Great. Just get whatever you want and let the bartender know it’s on Zack Fair, I'll be back in a jiff okay ladies?”

“Okay, we'll meet you there then.”

With a wave, Zack disappeared into the crowd in search of his partner in crime leaving the two ladies behind. When he was just out of sight, Aerith practically jumped onto Tifa.

“See I told you tonight’s a good night! One of the hottest guys I’ve seen in the club so far just hit on us!”

Tifa rolls her eyes, “Good for you at least.”

They started making their way over to the bar, “Hey he said has a friend, I'm sure any friend of his is bound to be another stud.”

Dismissively swatting at her friend, Tifa quickly gave a guy who was going them lecherous eyes the death glare. “Come on, you know it’s impossible to find a hot guy that has a good personality. They’re a scam. I bet you there’s something up with him.”. 

Aerith put together her hands behind her back as she leaned forward to look her friend in the eyes, “I don’t know… there’s something about his eyes that gives me this…. feeling.”

Tifa rose a brow, “A feeling?”

“Yeah, I don’t know how to explain it but I have this feeling that we'll get along pretty well.”

Her friend let out a tired breath, “Well do whatever you want, I'll keep an eye on him so nothing fishy happens.”

Giggling, Aerith gave Tifa a soft smile. “Thanks! I know I can always count on you!”

Tifa smiled back, “Of course.”

… 

Leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, Cloud just finished shrugging off another group of girls that came up to him. Everyone that has come up to him has been trying to get in his pants for the past several minutes which felt like hours to him. Stretching his neck left and right, he sighed. He could’ve finished sharpening all his knives by now. Cooking was a hobby he picked up after rooming with Zack. Who would’ve figured that getting food poisoned by your roommate’s cooking would turn you into a decent chef who liked knives?

He shifted the leg he was leaning against before letting out another breath and mumbled to himself. “This sucks.”

Closing his eyes, he tried tuning out the banging music before eventually hearing a familiar voice. Cracking an eye up, he saw Zack closing in on him with a huge grin.

“Cloud! You won’t believe it I just scored big time!”

He hummed before entertaining his friend, “Did you now.”

“You better believe it! I just ran into this angel and she has a friend! Come on,” he grabbed Cloud by his arm, “Let’s go!”

Grunting, Cloud took his arm back. “And why should I follow you?”

They stopped in place, “Oh come on, you’re already here so stop being such a downer. Weren’t you gonna be my wingman? 

“I never said I would.”

Zack huffed, “Well you might as well be! At least keep my angel’s friend company while I make my move? I can’t take them two v one.”

Letting out a deep sigh, Cloud rubbed his temples. “Fine.”

With a grin, he pulled Cloud in a friendly choke hold. “That’s the spirit! Let’s go win some babes’ hearts!”

“... yay just my luck.”

The two of them swiftly made it through the club and before long, the bar was in sight. 

“Oh I see them!” Zack pointed out the two gals with long hair at the end of the bar. “Keep her friend with the black hair busy while I work my magic.”

Cloud looked at the counter and saw the two he assumed his friend was talking about. There was a brunette on the left while the woman with the black hair was sitting the furthest from them on the right. “Yeah yeah, I got it…”

They walked up to the two and Zack tilted his head into Aerith’s space, “Hey there, I’m back.”

Aerith perked up with a smile, “Welcome back, you find your friend?”

Zack pushed Cloud forward, “Yup!”

“...” he glared at Zack before rubbing his neck, “Name’s Cloud, nice to meet you.”

Clasping her hands together, he bowed slightly.“Aerith, nice to meet you Cloud.”

Her friend perked up upon hearing that name, “Cloud?” She turned around and made eye contact with him.

Cloud was spacing out until he made eye contact with Aerith’s friend. His face practically lit up in surprise, “T-Tifa?”

Tifa immediately had a bright smile on her face as she got out of her seat, “Cloud it is you!”

Both Aerith and Zack exclaimed in unison. 

“What? You two know each other!?”

“What? You two know each other!?”

They both ignored them and focused on each other as Tifa continued in a sincere voice, “It’s been a long time, how have you been? We’ve lost contact since you moved out of Nibelheim…”

“Sorry, I just…” Cloud looked off to the side. 

With a concerned face, Tifa quickly interjected her own question. “What have you been up to recently? Do you live nearby? You don’t plan on moving soon do you?”

Cloud smiled softly, “Don’t worry I’ll be around for a while.”

Zack and Aerith gave each at look before smugly looking at their best friends, “Hello, earth to my friend! You want to add us to this conversation.”

“Huh?” Tifa turned around with a slight smile on her face, “Oh right sorry…” her cheeks brightened as she went back to her seat. 

Once she was seated Aerith gave her an eyebrow wiggle before getting close to her ear to whisper. “Is that your childhood crush?”

Tifa’s lips thinned out as she blushed even more, “N-No!”

Now Aerith had a smug smirk, “He’s pretty cute.”

“No he’s not!”

“Look at you,” she nudged her shoulder, “what a catch!” She started giggling as Tifa smacked her shoulder. Her victory was still great even after Tifa mouthed a threat,  _ You better not! _

Meanwhile as those two conversed, Zack pulled Cloud into a huddle. He had a smug grin as he whispered in his friend’s ear. “So that’s your childhood babe huh? You should've told me she was quite a looker,” he says while topping it off with an eyebrow wiggle.

Cloud shrugged him off, “Ugh… shut it.”

That’s when Zack lit up like a light bulb. “Oh I got it!” He got up making Cloud give him a look of distrust.

“What are you doing…”

“Helping you out.”

“What—”

“Hey Aerith! Why don’t we switch seats so that Cloud and Tifa can catch up?”

Cloud’s mouth dropped, “Don—”

Aerith happily responded before he could finish his word, “Sounds perfect!” She immediately got up and smacked her friend’s shoulder and winked at her before mouthing,  _ Good luck! _

Tifa had a shocked expression as she angrily whispered, “ _ Aerith! _ ”

They all reshuffled and Cloud bashfully sat next to Tifa. Aerith stepped around him and went over to his left, sitting down with Zack on her left. They both looked at each other before looking at their best friends and then back at one another. With a pleased look on both their faces, they fist bumped each other. 

“...”

“...”

Cloud and Tifa awkwardly looked at each other.

“So—”

“So—”

“No you go first—”

“No you go first—”

“Ladies first—”

“Please I insist—”

“...”

“..."

Both Zack and Aerith couldn’t keep a straight face any more and started laughing out loud. They kept on laughing, making the two give them a death glare.

“You’re gonna regret this.”

“You’re gonna regret that later.”

Cloud and Tifa looked at each other before feeling embarrassed and looked away with a smile on their faces. Meanwhile, Aerith and Zack were having the time of their lives watching their best friends struggle before Zack downed a glass of beer. Deciding not to bug his best mate anymore, he refocused his attention to Aerith.

“So, what do you do for a living?”

Cloud’s brow twitches before he gives up and gives Tifa his attention. As he did so, Aerith giggles as she plays with her cocktail, “Tifa and I have been friends since high school and we’re actually both attending the University of Midgar. She’s a freshman and I’m a junior.”

Tifa’s pout left with a sigh before she rubbed the rim to her glass. She figured they had enough of teasing them so she gave her attention back to Cloud.

“Hmm,” Zack set his elbow on the counter while resting his cheek on his palm. “What a coincidence, Cloud and I pretty much became friends sometime in high school too. Ah, we’re both students at Shinra Academy by the way. Cloud’s a sophomore and I’m a senior.”

“Ohhh…” Aerith’s interest peaked, “So you’re older than me huh?”

Zack gave her a grin, “I guess so.”

They both smiled at each other.

Restating his comment, Aerith says, “Shinra Academy huh?”

“Yup.” Zack popped his “p” on purpose.

Aerith took a sip of her drink, “Sooo, would that mean you’re a sporty boy? You know, since Shinra Academy is known for its amazing sport programs.”   


Zack blinked before chuckling, “Yeah. Yeah I am a sporty  _ boy _ . We’re actually both on the kendo team and not to brag or anything but I’m the vice captain.”

“Wowwww, look at you! But  _ only  _ vice though?”

“Hahahaha, yeah. I’m only the vice captain but hey, fortunately for my team, we have the star of our generation, the great Sephiroth!”

“Sephiroth? Isn’t he like the great ‘war hero’ or whatever that means. I’ve heard about him on the news before.”   


Zack laughed before looking up to the corner to think, “Aah yeah… that was actually supposed to be a joke. Within our team, we’d always call him the war hero since he’s basically a one man army. I guess it got leaked to the media somehow but that’s what his nickname became.”

“Oh really?” Giggling, Aerith tilted her head to the side. “Well enough about that, I wanna get to know you more. Tell me about yourself, where were you born? Birthday? Why are your eyes so blue?”

With a bright smile, Zack happily answers. “You wanna know about good old me? Heh, I’m an eighty-four baby from Gongaga! As for my eyes,” he leans forward into Aerith’s space so she could get a clear look of his eyes. “These ocean blues are my mom’s gift.” 

There was a moment of silence as if a spark ignited. They were both absorbed into each other’s eyes and only after a moment passes, Zack speaks up.

“How about you? Where did this angel descend from?”

For some reason, Aerith had a smile plastered on her face as she shakes her head slightly, “Just a plain old Migdar baby. February seventh of eighty-five to be exact.”

Zack chuckled, “Then what are you into? You look like a city gal but not the usual kind.”

Faking an offended look, Aerith raised a brow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Quickly raising his hands up, “Oh no! I mean no harm or anything, it’s just you have this pure and light aura… I’m not sure how to put it but you make me feel cosy for some reason.”

She rubbed her glass while laughing slightly, “I’m just kidding but thank you, that was sweet. But hmm,” she stretched her arms out forward, “I’m studying to become a nurse. I love helping others and other than that, I love planting flowers too.”

“Hmm…”

“What the  _ ‘hmm’ _ for hmm? Unimpressed? Well what about you then mister vice prez!”

“No no no, I was just thinking about how perfect we are. You got tooks of an angel, dreams of an angel, and hobbies of a saint! You can totally help the people while I protect them! After all,” he pumped his chest up out of pride while pointing at himself, “You’re looking at one of Midgar’s future finest detectives!”

“Detective?”

“Yup! I’m about to get my master’s in criminal justice.”

“Your masters? Wow that’s impressive.”

“Yup, you see, ever since I was little I’ve always dreamt about helping and protecting people! Since Gongaga was kind of in the middle of nowhere, there’d always be more danger so I always wanted to get stronger. I just want to protect what’s important to me and even…”

Zack and Aerith easily talked about their passions and hobbies. They clicked just like that and neither of them had to worry about losing a topic to talk about. It was as if they knew each other in their past lives and had much to catch up on. Compared to them, Cloud and Tifa were taking it… slow.

“...”

“...”

Tifa’s eyes narrowed as she finished her drink, “Have you… you know, visited Nibelheim recently?”

Cloud didn’t answer and took a sip of his drink.

“I have…” she continues slowly, “it’s really strange you know. The town really looks the exact same before the fire happened but I don’t know… I just… it doesn’t feel like home anymore.” She twiddled her fingers together, “Ever since you left, things were pretty much the same. Life carried on but when the fire happened, things just got…”

“Chaotic.”

Tifa glanced over at Cloud and he had the same look she’s seen before, the same look she’s seen in her mirror countless times. She smiles sadly before swinging her legs slightly. “Yeah, chaotic.”

“...”

“...”

Staring at her reflection in the drink, Tifa gripped the glass tighter before turning around to look Cloud in the eyes. “Are you… are you doing okay?”

“I know the last time we saw each other a long time ago but you seem… different. More…” she paused to think carefully, “more aloof?”

Cloud took another sip of his drink. “A lot of things… happened.” He wanted to leave it at that but after seeing the worried look Tifa had, he continued. “It’s a long story but… to sum it up, I’m okay.”

At that Tifa smiled since she wasn’t shut out completely. “And I have a lot of free time… I would love to catch up with you. What have you been doing recently? Any fun news or stories?”

“...” he took another sip before glancing at her, “I’m studying criminal justice. I should be joining the police force in about three years or so if everything goes well. Shinra has a good enrollment rate after all.”

Tifa’s face lit up in excitement, “That’s amazing! So your dream is finally about to come true huh? Who would’ve thought the little boy I knew would grow up to become an officer, enforcer of justice!”

Cloud mumbled to himself, “Not quite…”  _ I just wanted to protect you. _

“Hm? What’d you say?” With a smile, Tifa got up close to Cloud’s face.

Blinking from their sudden closeness, Cloud had a stiff expression which made Tifa laugh for some reason. Being irked by her reaction, Cloud quickly shook it off before asking back.

“What about you? What have you been up to?”

After her laughter settles down, Tifa smiles as she comfortably grabs her elbows while leaning against the counter. 

“Well, I’m actually studying child care. For some reason, I just find helping kids to be relaxing and rewarding… especially after the fire. Something about watching over them comforts me… I just want to protect their childhood and innocence you know? Since ours was kind of taken away from us in a way I just wanted to…”

Cloud smiled softly, “Yeah. I get you.”

“...”

“...”

Ignoring the club’s music and Zack and Aerith’s exchange, there was a comfortable silence between them. Just sitting next to each other like the good old times. It had a calming effect and the both of them needed this. A moment where they didn’t have to explain their pains. They knew they each had their stories and scars but that was for another day. Just sitting next to each was all they needed at this moment. After a while, Cloud found some confidence within himself and broke the silence first.

“Hey, Tifa… I… there are a lot of things I want to talk to you about.” He shook his head slightly, “But now that we’re together like this, I don’t know what I really wanted to say. I guess it’s just been so long but I guess nothing’s changed at all… kind of makes you want to laugh…”

Tifa smiles before shaking her head, “Cloud… words aren’t the only thing that tell people what you’re thinking…”

They both looked at each other. It felt as if years of pent up emotions and worries melted away. Like their frozen heart’s were thawing for the spring. For some reason, they felt stronger… they felt better as if everything was going to be…

_ Everything’s gonna be okay. _

_ Everything’s gonna be okay. _

With a soft smile, Cloud looks into Tifa’s eyes and says, “I guess you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ah so I was originally gonna make this a one shot but decided to make it 3 chaps instead~ I hope you'll enjoy them!


	2. Flowers and Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first date and Zack ends up telling Aerith about how he got the "X" shaped scar on his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy you guys are enjoying my fic~ 💙 💙 🥺 🥺
> 
> Oh and side note, I guess warning for a slightly detailed battle scene??? It's not too depicted so you should be fine if you're worried about gore.

Thinking back to when Zack first met Aerith at Seventh Heaven’s, he smiled when he recalled what happened. When they had finally wrapped up their conversation at the bar after quite some time, they were heading back to the parking lot when both Zack and Cloud eventually gave up on escorting them back to their car. Instead, it was the opposite. Somehow Aerith and Tifa walked them back to their motorcycles since they were parked on the street when they were parked inside. Taking the lead, Zack had walked onto the street first and was about to say goodbye when Aerith had abruptly pulled him forward, saving him from being run over by a reckless driver. He was even more surprised when Aerith screamed at the guy.

“Hey watch it! You almost ran someone over!”

The asshole was gone before they knew it when they looked at each other and laughed.

“Thanks, you saved me there.”

“Your welcome!”

“Hmm… I gotta repay you now.”

“Oh don’t worry about it, it wasn’t a big deal.”

“I don’t know about that…” he rubbed his chin while humming out loud, “How about I… take you out for one date?”

Aerith blinked before giggling, “Aren’t you direct.”

“What can I say?” He gave her a charming smile before winking, “There’s no way I can ever repay an angel in full.”

Still happily chuckling, she playfully swatted Tifa’s arm. Funny enough, both Tifa and Cloud were looking at them with cringe worthy faces and were about to puke from all the cheese. 

“What are you trying to say here?”

“I don’t know, you tell me. I know what I want but the question is, do _you_ want to meet up again?”

“Hmm…” Aerith faked a serious thinking face before leaning forward, “I want you.”

Zack’s eyes snapped open from her choice of words, “W-What? Did you say what I think you just did.”

She grinned before saying, “I don’t know, you tell me.” 

Zack was lost for words when Cloud got onto his bike and broke the ice. “Geez get a room. I need sleep. I’m leaving first.”

Tifa giggles before waving at Cloud, “I’ll talk to you later?”

Cloud nodded, “I’ll text you,” at that, he started his bike and left for home.

“W-What! H-Hey wait for me Cloud!” Zack quickly scrambled onto his bike, “I gotta go! Thanks again for the save Aerith, I’ll talk to you later! See yah!” He kicked off the dirt and quickly followed after his friend.

“Bye!” Aerith waved him goodbye until he was out of sight. She looks at Tifa with a bright smile. “Well that was fun!”

Tifa shook her head slightly, “Come on, let’s go you nerd. Sleep sounds nice so I’d like to go before the sun rises.”

… 

Still loafing around on the couch, Zack stretched from side to side as a rhythmic chopping noise was cutting away in the kitchen. Before long, he sat upright and peaked over towards his pal. Cloud seemed focused and had the same indifferent expression as usual but something was clearly different about him. The vibe he gave off was more… light, clear, crisp? Zack wasn’t sure what it was but he _knew_ it was thanks to their visit to the Seventh Heaven’s. After all, he felt the same way as well.

With a sly smile he asks, “Soooo… you’re not gonna tell me how it’s going with Tifa?”

Cloud ignores him as he transfers some onions into a bowl.

Cropping his elbow onto the arm rest and resting his chin in his palm, “Aw come on, tell me some deets! I know you've been texting her all night and day. You even got that creepy smile plastered on your face. It reminds me of the times when I first met you!”

Cloud heavily chopped down onto the cutting board and stopped. He looked up and glared at his friend. 

“...”

“Hey don’t give me that look! You should be thanking me! If I didn't drag you out that night you wouldn’t even have met Tifa again!”

“...”

“Aww, you're so boring Cloud!” He hopped off the couch, “Welllllll, I guess not like it matters to you but I'm going out on a date with Aerith soon!”

Cloud finally responded, “Hmm.”

Zack looked at him cautiously to see if he had any other reactions, “That's it?”

“That's what?” He started chopping some vegetables.

“That, you know your reaction. That's all you have to say? You’re not curious or anything?”

“Not really.”

Zack’s lips jutted outward a bit as he gruffed, “At least pretend to care! You're hurting my feelings man.” He faked some hurt and damage to his chest.

Cloud let out a sigh, “Fine. Where are you going then?”

He immediately grinned with a bright smile, “I’m glad you asked! We're actually going to a few places today.”

Humming randomly, Cloud started preparing some meat.

“First we're going to a cafe for some breakfast. Then after that we're gonna go to Aerith’s favorite botanical garden and then we're gonna top it off at the dojo! I'm gonna show Aerith some moves.”

Turning on the burner, Cloud poured some oil in a pan. “Sounds fun.”

“I know right! So, what else do you think I should do? Maybe I should bring her over to the Chocobo Bazaar?”

“Don’t ask me. It’s your date.”

In defeat, Zack rests his hand on his side before saying, “You’re so cold… but hm I know, at least help me decide on some clothes?”

There was a loud sizzle as Cloud dropped some veggies onto the pan. He stirred them around with a wooden spatula before mumbling to himself, knowing Zack wouldn’t leave him alone until he helped. “Let’s just get this over with…”

…

Scratching his head, Zack got off his motorcycle. He looked at the cafe before looking down at his clothes. “Cloud said to go casual…” he tugged at the collar, “isn’t this… too basic?”

Maybe it was because they were both attending Shinra Academy but their sense of fashion was… lacking. Zack wanted to wear a purple short sleeved turtleneck for a pop of color but Cloud insisted that’d be a bad idea. They ended up throwing arguments left and right before Cloud managed to get Zack to settle with a black short sleeve turtleneck instead of purple. Something about colors clashing. 

“I knew I should’ve gone with purple,” he quickly rustled his hair, “whatever. Time to go.” He sent Aerith a quick text and got a response quicker than he thought. “Shoot I meant to get here before her!” 

Quickly walking inside, Zack looked around the cafe. It didn’t take long for him to see a wave from the corner of his eye. Walking over feeling apologetic, he says, “Sorry I’m late.”

“No no no, I’m just super early.” Aerith gave him a reassuring smile.

Zack smiled back as he took a seat, “Who would’ve thought you’d look amazing in casual clothes as well?”

Aerith blinks before feeling a bit bashful, “Thanks, you’re looking handsome today too. That black really brings out the blue in your eyes.”

“Really?” He raised a brow. _Guess Cloud was right… gotta thank him later._ “Anyways, have you ordered anything yet?”

“Just a hot chocolate,” she smiled, “coffee gets me too hyper.”

Zack laughed softly, “Me too but sometimes you just need that kick you know.”

Aerith giggles, “That is true.”

The waitress interrupts them with two cups of hot chocolate. “Here you are, two cups of hot cocoa with extra marshmallows.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Please enjoy and let me know when you and your boyfriend have decided,” she gave the two a wink, “take your time.” With a bow she walked away.

Zack’s mouth dropped, “W-Wha— she’s not— I mean uh— I uh—”

Aerith seemed a bit pink before she cleared her throat, “Sorry, I went ahead and got you some too. Their hot cocoa is the best! Hopefully you don’t need that kick today.”

“Oh, I uh… t-thanks! I haven’t drunken hot chocolate in a while so why not.” Grabbing the cup, he took a sip and was somehow left with a chocolatey marshmallow mustache.

Humming in bliss, Aerith enjoyed her sip feeling content before looking up at Zack. She blinks before giggling and gets him to raise a brow. “What?”

Covering her mouth slightly, “You have a stache.”

“A stache?”

Smiling, she points to her upper lip and Zack got it feeling slightly embarrassed but went with it.

“Hope you like your kisses sweet,” he even threw her a flirtatious wink, getting Aerith crack up.

“Who said I wanted to kiss you?”

Feeling somewhat embarrassed to imply so, he rubbed his neck, “S-Sorry I went too far.”

She gave him a smile, “I’m just kidding. We’ll have to see about that, you gonna earn kisses! I don’t go giving just anyone my lips,” she shushed Zack, puckering her lips ever so slightly as if she was kissing her index finger. 

Zack gulped but being the confident guy he is, he smoothly says. “I guess I just gotta try harder then.”

Aerith laughs amused by this turn of events. “Well, as much as I love flirting with you, we should really hurry and eat some breakfast. The botanic garden I want to show you is the best in the morning just before lunch time. Don’t ask me why but it just is.”

“Of course,” Zack slid Aerith the menu first, “after you.”

Shaking her head slightly, “Chivalry is strong for you huh?”

With a confident grin he says, “Took you long enough to notice.”

…

“Woah, the amount of colors here is amazing.” Zack exclaims while looking around.

“It’s amazing isn’t it, the owners of this place took years to gather and breed the plants here. This is hands down, my favorite spot to relax and take walks in. It’s really peaceful that I even feel like I'm one with the lifestream.”

Fascinated, he continued panning around as their feet crunched on the lightly sand dusty path. “Yeah you don’t say… I guess.”

“Midgar might be surrounded by a desert but this place is basically the oasis of our city.”

Humming, Zack enjoyed the tranquility as they walked through the park. He surprisingly enjoyed every second of it despite Aerith geeking out every time they ran into a new flower. She pretty much gave Zack a quick rundown of every flower they passed. Even though that info practically went through one ear and out the other, it was a pleasant surprise. He could perfectly see why planting flowers was her hobby.

After a while, Zack pointed out the obvious. “You really don’t see this many flowers in Midgar. I’m usually not the type of guy who… sees the beauty in flowers… but, I’m genuinely impressed.”

Aerith giggled as she thought back to her garden at home, “Well actually… if you think this is impressive you should see the garden I got back at home. Not to brag or anything but my garden has a larger selection,” she comments with a sense of pride.

“Oh,” Zack glanced at Aerith, “is that so? Here I thought they’re hard to come by. I mean, you said it yourself, the owners took years to build this garden so how did you…” 

Happily chuckling, Aerith took some slow and wide steps forward. ”Well… I guess they are. People have told me that it's hard to grow but I’ve been collecting them since I was little. Guess that experience makes me an expert! It’s quite fun, rewarding and relaxing you know? Thanks to that, I have a pretty nice and big garden.”

Zack hums as they continue walking around. As he thought to himself for a bit, an idea popped up and he paused in place. “Then why don’t you sell them? Midgar would be full of flowers, your wallet full of money!”

“Huh, Midgar’s full of flowers… wallet’s full of money.” Aerith blinked before looking up at Zack. “Never thought of it that way.”

He turned around and faced her before saying, “Embrace your dreams. Protect your honor as a… as a florist! No pressure of course but, if for some reason you’re serious I know people would love your flowers! I'm sure they’re beautiful too and I’ll do my best to help you too.”

Aerith giggles as she covers her mouth. “You’re serious about this aren’t you?”

“Mayyyyybe.”

Smiling, she clasped her hands together behind her back. “Well let me think about, when I decide you’ll be the first to know.”

Zack grinned, “That’s a promise!”

After getting to know each other by sharing some funny and interesting stories here and there, Aerith finally had the nerve to ask a question she’s been wondering since the day they met.

“Say… can I ask you a possibly personal question?”

“Sure, got for it.”

Not knowing whether it was a silly or serious story, Aerith cleared her throat before starting slowly. “That scar on your cheek…”

Zack pauses, realizing where this conversation was going.

“Where did you get it from… if you don’t mind me asking of course!”

He smiles melancholy, “That’s… I don’t mind but that’s actually a long story.”

“Oh…” she frowned a bit, “in that case it’s okay.”

Smiling slightly, “Why don’t we sit down on that bench over there?”

Aerith’s face lit up slightly, “You sure?”

“Yeah, I was planning on telling you at some point if we became closer so why not now?” Once they were seated, Zack clasped together his hands while resting his elbows on his knees. He leaned slightly forward before saying, ”Where should I start…”

…

_“Cloud?” Zack peeked inside the dojo before spotting his friend. “Hey Kunsel have you seen Cloud? I was going to show him how to execute the fourth stance.”_

_Kunsel looked around the dojo before looking at Zack. “He’s not with you? I was sure he’d be back by now… he said he was going to help Angeal with some drinks since he was going to treat us despite his cheapness.” He laughed, “They stopped by the Chocobo Mart not so long ago so they should be heading back soon.”_

_“The Chocobo Mart? Got it, thanks! I’ll check up on them then.”_

_“Alright,” he shrugs, ”I’ll see you later then I guess.”_

_Zack waved randomly as he walked outside before heading to the back and grabbed his motorcycle. After he starts his bike, he sighs when he looks down. “Dang I’m almost out of gas… guess I’ll get some after we’re done.” He kicked off and drove down to the mart with his peeled eyes open for his friends. “Hmm… where could they be?”_

_Reeving his bike, he put the pedal to the metal. He made it to the Chocobo Mart in no time and parked his bike before heading inside. Once inside, he saw his good old pal Cid. “Heya Cid, have you seen Cloud and Angeal?”_

_Cid spat out a bamboo stick, “Cloud and Angeal? Nope, haven't seen them today.”_

_Zack rose a brow, “You haven’’t? But Kunsel said… well never mind. Thanks though.”_

_“No worries, take it easy alright.”_

_“Will do, thanks. Catch you later.”_

_He was out and by his bike again. Zack rubbed his chin, “Strange… where could they be…”_

_A loud noise in the back caught his attention._

_“Huh?”_

_“Hey! Let me go!”_

_That voice sounded familiar._

_“Cloud?”_

_Quickly running to the source of the noise, Zack barely catches a glimpse of his friend being shoved into a van._

_“Cloud!”_

_He began running after the van but it started driving off towards the desert before he could even get close enough to help._

_“Damn it!”_

_Quickly turning around, he ran to his bike and rode out after them. He wasn’t sure how long he was following them for but he chased that van through the middle of nowhere until his bike ceased to work and slowed to a stop._

_“Shit! Out of gas? You stupid hunk of metal!”_

_He quickly got off and kicked it before running through the sand. Of course, he quickly loses sight of the van but keeps on running. He wasn’t about to give up unless he knew for sure that it was futile. After what felt like an eternity just when he felt like it was lost cause, he ran across a beat up, old windmill in the middle of nowhere. Catching his breath, he wipes the sweat off his forehead but his face went pale from what he saw. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fist, he took a deep breath before shouting._

_“Stop! Angeal! What are you doing!” Trudging through the sand, he slid down the doom._

_His mentor looked over at him surprised and astonished by his presence before solemnly saying, “Zack…”_

_“What is going on?! What are you doing to Cloud?”_

_Angeal closed his eyes and turned around, “It’s none of your business. Go back home. Cloud saw something he shouldn’t have and that needs to be fixed.”_

_“What do you mean? What are you talking about?! Angeal!”_

_A bandit-like dressed thug cut the wire that had Cloud suspended against a wooden water tower. He drops to the floor like a lifeless doll, beaten and wore out._

_“_ **_Cloud_ ** _!”_

_Zack runs forward into the crowd of thugs. The next thing he knew, he began fighting them completely surrounded. Gritting his teeth, he punches a bulky guy to the left before dodging an incoming kick and jumped backwards. Quickly taking initiative, he surges forward and round kicks a tall and lanky man. However, he was abruptly hit from behind causing Zack to fall forward before roaring at the man._

_“Arrgh— aaahhhhh!!”_

_Punch after punch, Zack continued fighting off these thugs. He never really counted or thought about how many he took down or how many blows he got hit with. The only thing on his mind that mattered was saving Cloud. When the last man standing finally fell, it was sundown and only Angeal and him remained upright. Panting heavily, Zack felt like his chest was on fire as he took a heavy step forward._

_“Tell me… why Angeal_ **_why_ ** _?”_

_His mentor looked away in shame, “...”_

_“Tell me…” he voice rose, “tell me why! Answer me Angeal! Why! You’re my hero, why… why would a cop like you do this to one of your disciples!”_

_Angeal looked up with a dark face, “There was no other choice…” he looked over at his belt and grabbed the one of the two katanas, tossing it to Zack. “I know I have tarnished my name. You wouldn’t understand and you’ll probably never forgive me but just… do me this last favor.”_

_Zack had a pained face as he looked at the katana before his feet, “No… I won’t… what the hell is happening Angeal! Why are you doing this!”_

_His former mentor began drawing the blade, “This is the only way out for the both of us. Remember what I have taught you. I may have fallen down the wrong path but I can still see hope within you.” Raising his blade to the middle of his face, “Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens. Protect your honor… as a warrior!” He charged forward leaving Zack barely any time to pick up the katana and draw the sword._

_Everything happened in a flash._

_A blur._

_Clash after clash, he faintly remembers feeling wetness on his cheek. Everything was honestly so abrupt and he didn’t have time to think. Cloud wasn’t doing so well and even his own life was at stake. His natural instincts kicked in however, no matter how much Zack wanted time to go back, time kept on flowing naturally as life flowed throughout the life stream on their planet._

_Eventually dropping a bloody katana onto the floor, Zack dropped onto his knees. Despair fell on his face as he screamed in pain. The sun had long ago set and everything was silent now. Life was cold. Everything felt wrong. He didn’t understand what was happening and even when he finally regained his composure, he felt somewhat numb. He wiped the fresh blood dripping from his left cheek before staggering over to pick up his friend. Holding Cloud up by his arm, he grunted from pain before ultimately dragging him through the desert._

_Time carried on again._

_When the sun had crept above the horizon, enveloping Midgar with light, Zack was breathless. Dragging the both of them towards the tip of the rocky cliff, he adjusted his hold on his friend as he muttered to himself._

_“Almost there Cloud. We’re almost there…”_

…

“...and that’s about a quick rundown of how I got my scar. It turns out, my former mentor, Angeal, was involved with a corrupt organization run by the notorious mad scientist, Hojo. Hojo was the leader of a monstrous organization that conducted illegal experiments on living creatures and...”

Aerith grabbed Zack’s hand which was now balled up, “Zack… I didn’t know that you and Cloud… I’m sorry that you had an encounter with Hojo. He was all over the news when he was arrested two years ago and what he did was…”

Zack unclenched his fist and huffed. “Thanks I appreciate it… but, as much as I would like to sit here with you, I think it’s about time we leave. I still got my half of our date!” He got up and stretched.

“Thank you.”

“Huh? What’d you say?”

Aerith smiled before repeating herself, “I said thank you. Thank you for sharing your story with me. I’m sure that’s not something you tell just anyone so I'm honored you trust me.”

“Well…” he thought about it, “I don’t know. I guess it’s because I’ve already come to terms with it and I guess it’s also because it’s easier to talk to you. Something about… the vibe you give off feels right.”

She laughs slightly, “I guess I’ll take that as a complement.”

“You should. Now then… time for me to take you to my home base!”

…

“Andddd, we’re here!” Zack gestured arm towards the building, “This is the Ichiryuu Dojo which is also known as the first class dojo.”

“Woooow,” Aerith had a bright smile on her face as she clasped her hands together, “this dojo looks amazing! It’s so chic and classy.”

“Yup!” Once they made it to the front door, Zack slid it open before bowing slightly. “Hai, dozo.”

Aerith giggles from his gesture, “So chivalrous, thank you.”

“Of course!” Once she was inside, Zack went inside and closed the door. He was quickly greeted by the other students.

“Hey Zack!”

“Zack welcome back!”

“Hey guys!” He waves back before getting teasing remarks. 

A short haired student, whistled. “Who’s this cutie? Your girlfriend?”

“What a catch Zack! I’m jealous hue hue!”

“Oh shut it guys! She’s just the friend I told you about!”

Aerith smiled before playing with him, “Hmm… just a friend huh?”

Zack’s eyes widened, “Wait that’s not what I meant!”

“Oh? Does that mean we’re dating then? Hmmmmm…”

“I-I didn’t mean that either! Well duuh—” he started rubbing the back of his head, “u-unless you’re cool with that of course then I’d love to…”

Smiling, Aerith continued walking in as if she was at home. “We’ll have to see about that. You haven’t swoon me over quite yet.”

One of the senior instructors came out while whistling, “No wonder you asked me to prep the bamboo sheets eyy Zack! Trying to show her your stuff soldier boy!””

“Oh hush old man! That’s supposed to be a surprise!”

Aerith raised a brow, “Bamboo sheets?”

Zack faked a growl before huffing in defeat, “Well there goes my plans down the sewers! Oh well, might as well and show you now. Just give me a sec so I can change okay? I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

“Okay…? Take your time I guess.”

“Make yourself at home okay? I'll really be back in a sec!”

After Zack quickly disappeared into the back, Aerith decided to look around. She began looking at the photos before stumbling on a familiar face.

“Oh! There he is…” she laughed at the picture. Zack had Cloud in a headlock in this one. “Aww Cloud looks so small and young here.”

Taking her phone out, she snapped a picture.

“Gotta show Tifa this later…”

Looking at a few other pictures, she finally noticed that some of them, as in the older ones, Zack didn’t have his “X” shaped scar. She hums before seeing a picture where Zack was standing nice and tall with his arms crossed. The young Zack looked exactly like the man on the side with black hair.

“Hmm… that must be Angeal…?”

Before long, Zack eventually came out dressed in a dashing black and white uniform. Aerith was surprised at first but seeing where they were, it wasn’t much of a surprise. The outfit suited him really. She deemed his uniform samurai-like and it looked even better in person compared to the photos she just saw of his younger self.

“Wowwww, look at you. You’re looking good.”

Zack’s cheeks get a bit warm before he shyly says, “Thanks,” but he quickly cleared his throat. “Well anyways come on, I want to demonstrate something to you.” 

Aerith’s interest peaked, “First with the bamboo mats and then that wonderful uniform but now a demonstration? What ever may you be trying to show me…?”

“You’ll find out in a sec,” he gave her a wink before all the students led her outside to the back.

“Hmm, this seems… intense.”

All the students were neatly lined up, with Aerith in the first row, and everyone was seated on the shins. There was a very polite yet formal setting vibe.

“Yup Miss Aerith! Zack is one of our top seniors in our dojo and he’s about to demonstrate tameshigiri!”

“Tame..shigiri? What’s that?”

“Yeah so, tameshigiri literally means the art of testing the sharpness of katanas. However, over time it’s evolved into a sport of demonstrating an individual’s skill.”

“Hmmm…”

“It’s actually harder than you’d think to get a clean cut. None of us here have actually managed to get more than two clean cuts but Zack is gonna show us how it’s done!”

“Wait so he’s going to cut that rolled up bamboo mat into pieces? That sounds… kinda of anticlimactic.”

Some of the other dojo’s students were chatting amongst themselves before they quickly settled down when Zack came out. Aerith looked at him in awe for the second but this time, it hit her harder than a comet. Zack had two real katanas tucked under his obi and for some reason, that made him ten times hotter. As for the vibe he was giving off, the way he was standing tall, it all made it seem like he carried great authority and power. _Especially_ more so when he had a focused and serious expression as he bowed politely.

Drawing his katana, Zack readied his blade. Within seconds, he swiftly cut the bamboo mats into three trapezoid-shaped pieces. After that, he cooly flipped his sword and sheaved it. Some of the students clapped while one of the students quickly switched bamboo mats. 

“Thanks Kunsel.”

Once ready, Zack bowed again before drawing his blade. He then cleanly cut the mat into four trapezoid-shaped cuts this time. 

“Woah!”

Claps sounded off again.

“That was amazing!”

Sheaving his katana, Zack straightened up. He finally looked at his audience and smiled when he made eye contact with Aerith. He gave her a quick wave as Kunsel quickly set up two bamboo mats side to side.

Clearing her throat, she didn’t quite understand the significance as she leaned over to whisper to her neighbor. “Why are there two now?”

He whispered back, “Cutting one is hard enough as it is so two is twice the trouble. It really takes a lot of skill and practice to get a clean cut through one let alone more than that.”

“Hmm…” she continued watching in earnesty.

Zack closed his eyes before taking a deep breath. Once he opens them, he draws his sword and levels it in the middle between the two mats. In the next instance, he cut through them both, successfully cutting them before attempting a second go. The first cut was clean but the second attempt got stuck part way, requiring a second cut which left a jagged cut. His fellow brothers expressed his pain when he had a poker face.

“Aww! That was so close!”

“What shame!!”

“Hmm, anyone else can’t help but think he’s trying to show off?”

They all hummed harmoniously before looking at Aerith who had an innocent look.

“W-What?”

They gave her a cunning look before clapping when Zack gave his last bow.

“That was amazing Zack!”

“Aw man I wish I could be like you!”

Zack bows before handing over his katanas to Kunsel. When free, he sped walked over to his friends. Smiling, he thanked everyone before grabbing one of the younger student’s shoulders. “Thanks guys! But with practice, I know you can do it! I was once a beginner just like you but look at me now!”

Aerith smiles at how bother-like Zack was. It was clear everyone admired and relied on him and that made her heart feel warm. After he somewhat made it over to her, he rubbed his cheek with anticipation.

“So… how’d you like it? I know you don’t know much about bushido but I wanted to show you a taste of my world before our date ends.

“It was…”

He gulped from her teasing long sentence.

“Really cool,” she raised her hands up to mimic his moves, “just slicing and dicing away at those mats. It looked fun.”

Feeling relieved, Zack grinned. “I’m glad you liked it! Now, for the best part…” he grabbed her forearm and pulled her to the side.

“W-Wait what?”

“It’s your turn now.”

“M-My turn?”

“Yeah! You think I’d let you leave so soon without trying a few swings?”

Finally realizing what Zack meant, she gulped. “Oh boy…”

After a long yet short lesson of kendo, Aerith was practically breathless and covered in sweat. Her arms were on fire as she panted heavily. She was surprisingly tired as heck before huffing out, “S… shit.”

“You okay?” Kunsel, who she was introduced to earlier, walked over and handed the poor girl a wet towel.

She could only manage a huff. “Thanks…” she grabbed the towel and dabbed her face, “sorry… I didn’t… think… this would… kick my ass.”

Kunsel chuckled, “Yeah, I get it. Zack’s great and all but he can be a little… sparta like.”

Her hand dropped onto the tatami mat with a thud, “You don’t say.”

“Here drink some water Aerith!” Zack came back with a bottle of water, “You okay?” He offered a hand.

“Yeah, I’m okay thanks.” She sat up, grabbed his hand before taking the cool bottle of water. Twisting the cap open, she took a big gulp. 

Kunsel nudged Zack’s arm, “Way to treat a lady.”

“Hey!” He rubbed his arm, “I treat her right.”

“H~ello! I’m right here and shouldn’t I be the judge of that?”

“R-Right…” Zack laughed nervously.

Kunsel gave Zack a look before looking at Aerith. He felt this awkward tension before backing up slowly. “Yeah… well have fun. I'm going now.”

Once he was off to the side, Aerith spoke up, “Well… this is currently… different.”

“Different in a bad way… or a good wayyy…” he inquired with some hope in his eyes.

“Hmm…” Aerith leaned forward into his space, “let me see…” she slowly walked around Zack as he growingly looked nervous. “I’ll… decide on that on our second date,” she quickly leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. After that, she giggles before heading for the locker room.

Surprised, Zack’s cheeks redden as he reaches up to touch the spot she kissed. “The… next date?” He quickly had a bright grin on his face, “Yes! Yes yes yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Next up is Cloud and Tifa's date! 🥺 🥺 🥺 my otp 😭 😭 😭


	3. Back After All These Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Tifa visit their hometown together for the first time after the great fire that had happened and relive their childhood by stargazing at Mt. Nibel but have an encounter with a suspicious apparition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry, I meant to post last week but school work and work kicked my ass... hope you enjoy it! I stayed up late to post this 😫😫😫

“Tiffaaaa!” Aerith calls out mindlessly. Soon after, the sound of something dropping goes off as a thud banged against the wall. “Have you seen my dairy?” She asks, sounding more muffled than before.

Barely catching what her friend said, Tifa grunts as she sets herself down from the pull up bar. Taking some tired breaths, she reaches over and grabs a white towel to wipe off her sweat. Peeking inside their apartment, she doesn’t see Aerith so she slides the door open and walks inside. 

She responds out randomly, “No I haven’t. Did it fall behind your desk again?”

“No… I don’t see it there. I don’t know, I could’ve sworn— ow!” Aerith groans before coming out of her room while rubbing her head, “I could’ve sworn I left it on my desk.”

Tifa wipes the sweat off her neck, “Have you checked under your bed?”

“Just did,” her friend answers before walking out to the living and over to the couch, lifting up a cushion to check under it. 

“Uuh… how about your bottom dr—”

“Not in the drawer.”

“Or the ba—”

“Not in the bathroom either,” she finishes her friend’s sentence, yet again, before pacing around the house.

“Hmm…” Tifa rubbed her chin as she thought for a second before her face lit up. “Have you checked the garden yet? You said something about selling flowers after your date with Zack. I think you took your diary there to write down notes?”

Aerith snapped her fingers, “Oh you’re right! Thanks Tif!”

Her friend quickly ran down stairs and around to the back. As Aerith did so, Tifa went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Grabbing a plain old, cool bottle of water, she drank some for a much needed hydration. But, just as she was almost satisfied with drinking water, she almost choked when she heard a loud yelp.

“Aaah!”

“Aerith?” Tifa cleared her throat while setting down the bottle and quickly walked over to the balcony, “Aerith?”

Aerith’s voice was barely audible as she comically mustered out, “T-Tifaaaa! H-Helpppp!” 

Tifa leaned over the ledge before her eyes snapped open, “Oh my god! Aerith what did you do?!”

Currently, Aerith was pinned down on the floor by one of their tall potted trees. Tifa honestly had no idea how that happened but her friend looked like she was in a pitch. Letting out a tired puff, she quickly climbed over the balcony and hopped down to ground level. She landed onto the pavement with a barrel roll before tumbling forward and quickly ran over to move the heavy ass pot off her best friend.

“How in the—” she grunts as she rolls the tree off of Aerith, “world did this happen!”

Once free, Aerith laughed nonchalantly. “Good question,” she grabbed Tifa’s hand and pulled herself up, “I was just grabbing my dairy and then I somehow knocked the pot over.”

“ _ ‘Somehow knocked the pot over’ _ huh? You  _ casually  _ knocked this  _ big _ pot over?”

Her friend had an innocent grin, “Yup.”

Tifa shook her head softly, “Unbelievable, I swear you are so prone to accidents… wasn’t it just yesterday that a pack of dogs was chasing you for no apparent reason?”

Aerith shrugged slightly, “I guess I’m just too popular and everything wants a piece of me.” She winks before moving her diary behind her back and leans forward into Tifa’s space, “But enough about me… how have you and Cloud been doing? I know you snuck out with him the other night.” She wiggled her eyebrows, “Where’d you two go?”

Tifa’s cheeks suddenly felt warm as she turned around, “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Aww, don’t be a bummer! Come on, tell me the juicy details! You’ve had this refreshed and lighter vibe around you these days! You’ve even been working out more! Before, you only worked out three days of the week but now you’re doing five!”

Aerith ran after Tifa and nudged her arm, “Don’t tell me you two have crossed the line,” she set her diary between her arm and side before motioning a circle and a finger going into it. “Aah aahhhh.”

Tifa became bright red, “W-What! N-No of course not! We haven't even kissed yet! We just watch movies together at the drive-in theater!” She freezes when she sees Aerith with a smug look on her face and immediately slapped her own face realizing what her friend did. “I hate you…”

“So that’s what you two have been doing, look at you! You need to just kiss him already! Hue hue!”

“Aerith!” Tifa ran after her giggling friend before they winded up in their living room. 

“No wonder you’ve been so cheeky these days! I wonder what you two naughty little kids have been doing out so late!”

“We’re not doing anything!” Tifa exclaims.

Still laughing, Aerith casually says, “Then maybe that's your problem!”

Coming to a stop, Tifa jutted her lips before pouting. “Then what about you then miss oh so perfect! You've barely gone on one date with Zack and you’re acting like an old married couple whipping out old photos!”

Aerith turned around and gave her a  _ ‘really’  _ look. “Hey, you know you liked those pictures of Cloud. You even told me to text them to you so who's the sucker now!”

“That’s—”

Her friend raised a brow.

Huffing in defeat, Tifa gave up before she dug herself in a deeper grave. “Just kill me now.”

Giggling, Aerith went over to grab Tifa’s chest from behind. “If I did that no one would get to play with these bad girls!”

“A-Aerith!” Tifa awkwardly shrugged off her friend before covering her chest defensively. “You pervert!”

“Ha ha ha, you’re still too young. If I were you, I’d just swoon mister cool and aloof with your feminine woes already!”

Tifa’s cheeks were feverish as she face palmed herself, “Since when was my best friend so lecherous.”

“Since you became super easy to tease. Anywho!” She clasped her hands together, ”Shouldn’t you hurry and shower now? Weren’t you going on a date with Cloud to Nibelheim?”

“Oh shit!” Tifa quickly turned around and bolted to the bathroom, “I’m gonna be late!” Once she was inside, she quickly began stripping out of her clothes and in the midst of her struggle, she could hear Aerith in the background.

“Don’t forget to use protection if you say out late!”

Tifa was bright red when she screamed a response, “We’ve not having sex! We haven’t even kissed yet!”

Aerith simply laughed before she walked away.

…

Currently, Tifa was waiting on a bench at the local park. She was mindlessly tapping her fingers on her elbow before she perked up seeing a familiar spiky, blonde hair. Getting up, her face lit up as she waved while saying: “Hey Cloud!”

Cloud walked over quickly, “Sorry, I didn’t keep you waiting did I? There was a cat on the street and…”

Raising up her hands, “No! No no no, not at all! I just got here!” She smiled before getting close to him, “And cat? What about a cat?”

“There was a stray in the middle of the road so I pulled over to grab him off the street.”

Tifa blinked before chuckling, “That’s sweet of you.”

“... thanks I guess.”

Smiling, she clasped her hands together, “Well shall we get going then? It’s gonna be at least a two hour ride with traffic to Nibelheim.”

“Yeah sounds good.”

They walked together towards the streets before Tifa looked over and said, “You wanna put your bike on my truck? I’m sure it’ll be useful to have once we're in the city.”

Cloud nodded. 

...

By the time they reached Nibelheim, they decided to have a quick meal together before adventuring to Mt. Nibel. They quickly settled in at the local cafe and sat together at a small booth. Soon enough, the waiter quickly came and they ordered a small meal. Thankfully, it didn’t take that long for it to arrive and they ate quietly until Cloud spoke up.

“This town really does look that same,” he grabbed his glass and took a sip, “I don’t recognize anybody so I’m quite surprised that this place looks… you know.”

Tifa smiled softly, “I know. It’s almost scary how it’s pretty much an exact copy. They even have that nick that was on the windmill…”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“...”

“...”

“Anyways…” Tifa laughed nervously, “You ready?”

He nodded, “Let’s go.”

Once out of the cafe, their feet crunched as they walked across on the sandy gravel. 

“Alright, now that we’re full we should probably ask around about the safest path to Mt. Nibel. I’ve heard that because of the construction, it’s made certain routes unsafe so we better be safe than sorry. This isn’t the town we grew up in after all…”

“Good point.” Cloud scanned the town before his eyes fell upon a rusty looking building that had a signing saying “ _ Tourist _ ” on it. “Over there,” he pointed at the building, “Wait here okay? I’ll go ask them about the safest path to Mt. Nibel.”

Tifa nodded, “Okay, I’ll wait over there.”

He nods once before heading over to the building. Tifa watched him go inside before she mindless started kicking some pebbles on the floor. After a moment, it didn’t take that long for someone to approach her with a lecherous voice. 

“Hey there cutie pie. You alone?”

Tifa’s eyes narrowed as she huffed and ignored him.

”Don’t tell me your date stood you up?” He stepped in closer to her space, “Why don’t you forget about him and come with me. I promise you it’ll be the time of your life.” He was about to grab her arm, making Tifa clench her fist and ready to fend him off before Cloud came out of nowhere and stepped in.

Cloud’s hand snapped at the man’s wrist, stopping it in place. He gave him a  _ tight  _ squeeze while practically growling out, “She’s with me.”

Tifa immediately relaxed at Cloud’s presence while the man seemed to have flinched. Cloud roughly let him go and he immediately backed up. “Woah woah easy there man, I mean no harm.”

“Then scram.” 

At that, he hightailed it out of there leaving the two alone. Tifa blinks before giggling in amusement. She looks at Cloud before teasingly saying, “My hero.”

“...”

Cloud gruffs a bit but, before any of them could react an old lady’s chuckle caught their attention. “Why aren’t you two just adorable.”

“Huh?”

They both straightened up and looked towards the source of the voice. “We’re not—”

The old lady cut them off, “If you two don’t mind me asking, where might this young couple be going?”

Tifa’s cheeks were a bit pink as she looked at the ground. Cloud cleared his throat before saying, “We’re not dating...”

The lady brushes him off, “Oh don’t lie to me! I can see it in your eyes. Now tell me, where are you two heading off to this fine evening?”

“...”

Clearing her throat this time, Tifa rubbed her check. “We were going to hike to Mt. Nibel for stargazing. You see, we used to live here but now we live in Midgar.”

“Oh ho ho ho ho,” the lady covers her mouth with an amused look, “I see I see. What a cute date!” 

Cloud and Tifa looked at each other before looking away bashfully.

“Anyways, if that’s the case you two should look out for the ghosts that wander the mountain.”

Tifa’s brow twitched, “G-Ghosts?”

“Yes, ghosts my dear. Rumors have it, the ghost of children who passed from the fire now wander that mountain. Their playful spirits run free in the hills and they love to mess with the young ones!”

“...”

“Ho ho ho, now then,” she rests her arms behind her back. “I should be on my way now. Don’t get too rowdy up there or else you may wake them up!” With that, she slowly walks away leaving the two alone.

“...”

“...”

They both stood there for a second before Tifa turns to Cloud, “I-I guess we should get going then? H-How did it go? What did they say?”

Cloud rubs his neck, “Well… the tourist guy said the western path would be safest to hike through. We should use my bike to get to the base though. The gravel is too loose for your truck.”   


“Okay, sounds like a plan.”

...

By the time they sorted things out, Tifa was hesitantly sitting behind Cloud. She was well aware of their close proximity as she sat behind him before slowly bringing up her hands, uncertain of what to do. For one, she could either hang on tight onto Cloud or two, awkwardly hold onto the seat somehow.

“...”

After a hot second, she decided to hold onto the seat and reached down to grab the bottom before Cloud spoke up.

“Hang on tight to me, I don’t want you falling off okay?”

Tifa jumped slightly, “G-Gotcha.” Gulping nervously, she leaned forward. She wrapped her hands loosely around Cloud’s waist and prayed he couldn’t hear her heart beat as she fell flush against his back. A million thoughts were running across her mind but that quickly faded when he spoke up.

“You ready?”

“Y-Yeah!” Her voice cracks making her slap herself mentally.  _ Way a go Tifa. Real smooth. _

Cloud glanced over his shoulder slightly and chuckled with a smile grin. That made Tifa’s heart race even more before he started his bike. 

“Let’s go.”

The ride was relatively short and sweet. A few bumps here and there of course but thankfully not enough to make Tifa have a heart attack. Who would’ve known she’d be such a hot mess? Half of her blamed it on her crush on Cloud but the other half blamed it on Aerith for implanting such embarrassing thoughts in her mind. 

They made it to the base of the mountain in no time and they shared some small talk as they hiked up to the peak. When they were at the summit, it was just nightfall and the starry skies had shrouded the plains. Serenity had fallen over the mountain and only Cloud, Tifa and a few night creatures were roaming about. And, although as unsafe as it might have seemed, the two of them sat down comfortably on a rocky ledge. They were enjoying the night sky in peace which reminded them both of their childhood. However, Tifa was the one who broke their comfortable silence first.

In a soft voice, Tifa says “It’s strange you know… the last time we were here was when we were kids.”

“Yeah.” Cloud glanced over at Tifa. Her eyes were shining along with the starry sky but, for some reason, he couldn’t help but feel like something was off with her. That’s why, in a concerned voice he called out her name. “Tifa.”

She looked over at him with an unreadable face, “What?”

“...”

Waiting a second, Cloud said nothing and she blinked before smiling and looked back to the sky.

“It sure is beautiful.”

Cloud was still looking at Tifa, “It sure is.”

They sat there in a comfortable silence for quite some time. Tifa pointed out some stars and constellations here and there but overall, the majority of the noise came from the neighborhood crickets. After a moment, Cloud decided to speak up again.

“Tifa…”

Tifa turned around and faced him again but this time with an amused smile. “Yeah?”

“I…”

A hot second passes and Cloud remains silent. Judging from the look in his eyes, Tifa figures that Cloud was somewhat bashful so she turned away and pulled up her knees to her chest. She waited patiently and after a moment, Cloud looked up to the sky as well.

“You… you said you wanted to know what happened to me within the past five years.”

She peaked over at him before saying in a soft voice, “Yeah… I did.”

“It’s a long story.”

“And I’ve got time! If you… don’t mind that is.”

Cloud sighs as if he was debating something. After a second, he starts “It happened about three years back? I heard something I shouldn’t have.”

Confused yet intrigued, Tifa looks over at him attentively.

“I’m sure you heard it all over the news a few years back. About the whole Hojo case...” he pauses before speaking up again, “you know that victim who got kidnapped who eventually exposed the whole corrupted cop thing… that was me.”

Tifa’s mouth dropped slightly. She wasn’t expecting that and she wanted to say something but something was telling her that Cloud wasn’t done yet. And she was right. After a moment, he started talking again.

“I… I would’ve been dead if it weren’t for Zack. He came for me, fought for me, carried me back…” he sighs before continuing, “I ended up suffering some pretty bad injuries but what messed me the most was a blow to my head. I was in a coma for quite some time and when I woke up, I knew something was wrong. I… I don’t know how to describe it but I felt like I lost a part of me.” Looking at his hand, he continued “For the longest time, I didn’t feel like me. I became detached with my feelings and I wasn’t sure who I was. Even now I…”

Tifa reaches over and grabs Cloud’s hand, “Cloud...”

Cloud looked over, confused as Tifa pulled his hand in closer.

“Cloud… I can’t even begin to imagine what you went through but… what I do know is that you are you. You’re still the same Cloud I knew from back when we were kids,” she gave him an endearing smile before continuing in a loving voice, “The Cloud I knew from the good old Nibelheim and the Cloud that I’m speaking to now is you. You haven’t changed at all,” she recalled her recuse back at the tourist shop and even of the cat, “You’re still the hero who promised to come to my rescue.” 

“...” Cloud wasn’t sure what to say. His mouth opened slightly but the only thing he could muster was her name, “Tifa.”

She smiled sadly before letting go of his hand and rocked back and forth. “You know… I never apologized to you.” 

An eyebrow rose. Feeling slightly confused, he asks “What do you mean? Apologize for what?”

“For…” she looked down in shame, “for not contacting you sooner.”

“Huh?”

She wrapped her own body in comfort, “We… we lost everything that day. I wasn’t the only one who lost something important because of that fire. I lost my home. I lost my dad but, you also lost everything Cloud. You lost your home. You lost your mom and then what happened to you… everything. That fire took away our happiness. It took our bonds and thinking back now, I just… I just wished I tried harder to find you. We could’ve been there for each other. Midgar  _ is  _ a big city so I guess… I guess it was because our village was so small that I got overwhelmed and lost hope in finding you. I should’ve been stronger, I could’ve helped you in your time of need. If I was stronger, maybe I could’ve… maybe we’d be…”

Cloud’s eyes narrow as he looks at her, “Tifa…”

Tifa gave him a soft yet sad smile, “Yeah?”

“If… if you wanna talk, I’m listening.” 

She blinks before giggling, “Huh? What’s with you all the sudden?”

“With me?” He tilted his head.

“Like you’re losing that hard edge.”

“That bad?”

“Not at all--I like it. Maybe Marlene won’t be so scared of you next time when I bring you over to visit the daycare with me. The kids were really scared of you when I first brought you over. I was even starting to think that it was a mistake to bring you to volunteer with me.” 

Cloud pouted as he shifted in place, “I'm not good with kids…”

Tifa started laughing happily, “I’m really glad to have you back, Cloud. Really glad…” yawning softly, she stretches before saying, “It’s probably pretty late, huh?”

“I guess.”

She looks over at Cloud feeling refreshed, “We should probably head home then. We still have to hike down the mountain and drive back to Midgar.”

“Yeah. That sounds like a plan.”

...

They proceeded to hike down the mountain which was practically pitch black now. The trail was barely visible in the complete darkness but they were making good time. At least… until a bush suddenly rustled making them come to a hard stop. They both looked around cautiously and tried shrugging it off as nothing before another rustle, that was even closer this time, made Tifa jump.

“W-What was that?” Tifa exclaims in a slightly nervous voice as she shifts closer to Cloud.

“...” a brow twitched, “probably some mountain rats or something.”

She gulped nervously, “Y-Yeah ha ha ha… you're probably right.”

They started walking again and after a moment, Tifa felt a cold gust of wind and could’ve sworn she heard some crunching footsteps behind them. She immediately came to another stop.

“C-Cloud! Did you hear that?!” She turned around, “I-I think I heard footsteps behind us!”

Cloud’s face thinned out as he looked down the trail, “...” he clenches his fist by reflex, “I don’t see anyone… it’s dark, we can’t see much so we should hurry.”

“O-Okay…”

They continued hiking down the mountain again and after a moment, Tifa could’ve sworn she heard a child’s laughter this time. Goosebumps covered her body before she jumped and latched onto Cloud’s arm faster than a running chocobo.

“Please tell me you heard that too!”

They both stopped and Cloud froze. He definitely heard that voice too but there was  _ no  _ way there’d be a kid here during this time of night. But, rather than being scared, he needed to be strong. Even if he was nervous, he was mentally preparing himself to fight if needed because after all, that’s why he left their village in the first place. To get stronger to protect Tifa.

“...”

That being said, fighting people were one thing and fighting ghosts were another. How exactly do you fight a ghost if you can’t hit them? Sure, Cloud is well versed with kendo and can handle himself pretty well in a fight but ghosts… well that should be fun. 

“Come on Tifa,” he gently tugged her forward, “we don’t want it to get completely pitch black. The path is starting to get too dark.”

Tifa gulps as she pulls Cloud’s arm closer to her chest. Not on purpose, of course, but Cloud couldn’t help but glance down at Tifa’s chest. 

“...” this time he gulped before looking away.

“Y-Yeah you’re right,” Tifa’s voice was gradually getting more high pitched.

Tifa wasn’t really scared of much. She’s always been like that, fearless. After all, she was well versed in martial arts so things like random thugs to even the common thief never scared her. Even things like rattlesnakes or giant spiders didn’t make her flinch either. But, ghosts on the other hand were her one weakness. As fearless and strong as she was, she couldn’t possibly defy gravity and logic by touching a ghost! 

So yeah, ghosts scare her.

With Tifa attached to Cloud’s arm, they continued walking cautiously down the sandy path. They were both on their guards and were tense enough that they ignored their skinship before the path became narrow. Of course, it was fine the first time they first passed by but, at this moment, Cloud didn’t really have the heart to tell his childhood friend to let go. Tifa was a proud woman. She was strong and independent so it  _ means _ something when  _ that _ same woman is holding onto your arm in fear. Who would’ve known she was afraid of ghosts but, to be honest, who wouldn’t be? It doesn’t matter how strong you are if you can’t hit them.

So, what exactly does that leave Cloud with?

“...”

Left with his very paranoid crush, Tifa was completely distracted by their surroundings as they shimmied down the path. She clearly gave up on any thoughts about their close proximity a  _ long _ time ago. If Cloud was being honest, he found that kind of cute but at the same time the hairs on his neck were tingling.

Clearing his throat slightly, “Watch your step, the path is getting more narrow.”

“G-Gotcha…”

Their boots were steadily crunching on the loose grave as they advanced a few steps forward. At least, that was until Tifa took a step a bit too close to the edge and slipped. Cloud’s heart dropped. At the same time, Tifa saw her impending doom and quickly let go of Cloud so that she wouldn't drag them both down.

“ **Tifa** !”

Cloud lunges forward and pulls Tifa into a tight embrace causing her to let out a yelp. In an instant, she slammed her eyes shut as Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist and head. She wasn’t sure what happened but they were tumbling down the cliff for what felt like an instant even though she knew it was longer than that. The hill was steep but Tifa was a hundred percent distracted by Cloud’s warmth. She wasn’t sure how to react to be honest, her heart was racing like crazy and she knew it wasn’t out of fear but rather from her long, nourished crush.

It didn’t take long for the both of them to come to a hard stop. A cloud of dust envelopes them upon impact and Cloud grunts from the force. He took most of the brunt, leaving him at the bottom as he kept a tight grip on Tifa’s body before mustering out, “T-Tifa you okay?”

At the same time, Tifa huffed in disbelief before quickly getting it together and pushed herself up from his chest. “Cloud! You okay?”

They both froze since they spoke at the same time before gazing into each other’s eyes. After a weird moment of silence, Tifa started laughing happily which got Cloud to huff before chuckling a bit. He smiled at the sight of Tifa laughing, it made him feel calm for some reason. When they were kids, he would’ve given anything to see her smile so this was a bonus.

“Isn’t this deja vu?”

Tifa giggled some more, “Yeah, this is just like the first time you saved me when we were kids. I was out messing around, slipped and then you came out of nowhere and broke my fall. I was really bruised afterwards…”

“Yeah, at least we’re conscious this time.”

“True...” a moment passes but it didn’t take that long for Tifa to blush. She quickly became aware how close their bodies were and remembered she was on top of Cloud before quickly scrambling off. “Oh geez! Right. I'm sorry, I must be heavy.”

Cloud abruptly became aware of how cold the air was. “N-No. Not at all,” they both got up on their feet and dusted themselves off. He quickly gave her a head to toe scan, “You all right? Any discomfort or pain?”

Tifa stretched side to side and jumped up once, “Nope. Still in one piece. You?”

He cracked his neck before rolling his shoulders, “No problem here.”

“Ah!” Tifa noticed something wet and quickly reached out to grab Cloud’s bicep, “You’re bleeding!”

“Huh?” He looked down at Tifa’s hand and saw a dark red stain on her hand. “Oh,” he raised his arm to examine it, “Guess I got a cut. It’s fine. Let’s hurry and go before the-”

“Oh no you don’t!! You’re hurt Cloud,” she quickly patted herself down in search of a piece of cloth. “Mmh…” she couldn’t find anything and decided to rip a piece of her tank top, “Here.” 

Cloud gruffs when Tifa pulls his arm forward. She had a frown as she wrapped and tended to his wound. “Sorry… I should’ve been more careful.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m built tougher than I look.”

“Still…”

Cloud felt bad. There goes keeping a smile on her face. He frowns just as Tifa finishes her tie.

“There we go, that should do for now. It’s not too tight is it?” She looked up into his eyes.

“...”

She blinked. “Cloud?”

Feeling bashful, he looked away. It was hard to look Tifa in the eyes when she had that sad pout. “It’s just right. Thanks.”

Tifa smiled, “Good to hear! Now then…” she suddenly felt a chill which made her shoot upright. She flinches slightly before turning around to look back up to the peak, “C-Cloud! I-Is that…”

“Huh?” He glances over at Tifa before following her line of sight. His eyes immediately widened when he saw a child-like glowing figure walk on the path they were just on. 

“W-Where did you park your bike again?” Tifa exclaims as she quickly runs to Cloud’s side.

Cloud kept a flat smile, “It should be just past that rock over there.”

“W-What are we waiting for then!”

The two of them quickly headed over to where they parked. Cloud immediately started his bike and Tifa hopped on faster than you could blink. In no time, they were on their way, leaving a trail of dust from their escape. Neither of them said much and they made it back to Nibelheim with no problems. They were both exhausted from this strange ordeal yet somehow they mutually and silently agreed to not bring this up. 

...

By the time they made it back to Midgar, it was late but they were officially in the clear. Currently, Cloud was busy getting his bike off of Tifa’s truck bed. As Tifa watched him roll it off to the side, she couldn’t help but fiddle with her fingers as she thought back to what Aerith said. 

_ Just kiss him already! _

_ Maybe that’s your problem. _

“...” she bit her lip before hesitantly giving in, “Hey Cloud.”

Cloud turned around, “Yeah?”

Within a split second, Tifa went on her tippy toes and gave Cloud a kiss. He froze in place and watched as she turned around and ran to her front door. Her cheeks were slightly pink as she quickly chirped out, “T-Thanks. I had a lot of fun tonight!” She opened the door and went inside before peeking out at him, “Text me when you get back?”

He finally blinked, “Y-Yeah. Goodnight Tifa.”

“Good night Cloud!” She closes the door leaving him alone.

“...” 

Cloud reaches up and touches his lips.

“...”

Turning around, he got onto his bike and started it. His bike purred alive and he ignored his heart which was beating at the same rate his engine was idling at. He gave Tifa’s apartment one last look before kicking off and drove back home. 

...

Tifa’s cheeks were practically burning as she covered her mouth. 

“...” she grazed her fingers across her lips, “oh my god… I just… I just did it—  _ aah _ !” She jumped when the kitchen lights suddenly flicked on.

“Well looky here,” Aerith had a smug look on her face as she gave her best friend an up and down scan, “Hmmmmmm…”

“W-What?!”

Her brow cocked as she noted the messy state her friend was in. “You sooooo just kissed him didn’t you?”

Tifa was bright red now as she snapped back, “N-No I didn’t!”

“Aha!” Aerith started laughing happily as she got closer, “You so did!! Oh my god! Tell me the deeds! How was it? Were his lips soft? Did you initiate it?”

“W-We didn’t kiss!”

“Don’t lie to me! We’re best friends aren’t we!” She ran after TIfa while puckering her lips teasingly. She caught Tifa with little to no effort and faked some teasing kisses. “Mwua mwua mwua!”

“A-Aerith!”

“Come on tell me!”

Tifa was failing to push Aerith off of her, “N-No! Aerith! Come on, Aerithhhh!”

“Hahahaha!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: but LMAO, I didn't mean to but I made Aerith kinda perverted... I was trying to get her amazing troll-like personality into this but she turned out a lecherous old man 😩 🤫 😂


End file.
